


Small World

by infinityandluck



Series: Team Human Week 2019 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Modern AU, crteamhumanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: “Aww, come on!” Beau’s class was supposed to have started ten minutes ago and now the cancellation email went out? And today was the one day where she was finally early, “fuck this shit.”Beau shoved her phone back into her pocket and slung her bag over her shoulder. This was great, both this and her next class had been canceled, and she had caught a ride with Jester today, which meant she couldn’t head back to the apartment until Jess finished her classes unless she wanted to pay the bus fare (which she didn’t).
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566472
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events taking place this morning.

“Aww, come on!” Beau’s class was supposed to have started ten minutes ago and now the cancellation email went out? And today was the one day where she was finally early, “fuck this shit.” 

Beau shoved her phone back into her pocket and slung her bag over her shoulder. This was great, both this and her next class had been canceled, and she had caught a ride with Jester today, which meant she couldn’t head back to the apartment until Jess finished her classes unless she wanted to pay the bus fare (which she didn’t). 

At least now she had the time to work on that one paper for Professor Fonn since they just dropped this on her. Beau made her way to the library and walked over to her usual haunt. 

There was a far corner of the library that was pretty well-hidden behind some shelves. It was just a small chair with a table next to it, but nobody ever seemed to be there, so she claimed it as her own. Well, no one ever seemed to be there, except now. Some dude bundled up in the rattiest looking coat she had ever seen was sitting in her corner with a stack of books at least three feet high.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?”

The guy looked up at her, and, gods, he looked like shit. She almost felt bad. “Reading?”

Beau rolled her eyes, “no shit. What are you doing in my spot?” It came out a bit harsher than intended.

“I was not aware that this was your chair,” he sounded uncomfortable and upset, and Beau felt like a bit of a dick, “I can leave if you wish?”

“Whatever, dude, I just need to do this paper, so be quiet,” she sat down on the floor next to the chair and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She was supposed to write about some current political problems that were going on and how to address and potentially solve them for the Empire News, a national journal that was published by the school. Professor Fonn had mentioned to the department head how she had a knack for these things and now had tasked her with proving it. 

The floor wasn’t actually all that bad, it was closer to the outlet, at least, which was good since she forgot to charge her laptop last night. She was still annoyed that he had taken her spot, but other than that he didn’t seem to be that bad, all he was doing was reading (a lot, he had already finished a third of his stack in the fifty minutes she’s been sitting here). And the paper was easier than she had expected, given that she was put on the spot for it.

Beau looked up at the guy sitting in her chair, “what’s your name?” 

“ _Was_? Oh, I am Caleb.” 

“I’m Beau. Listen, my class would’ve been finished by now, so I’m gonna go meet up with my friends for lunch if you want to join.” It was an awkward attempt at an apology, but she kind of felt bad for being such a dick and he looked like he needed a break (and a meal).

“Beau?” He seemed to be considering this, “ah, you are Fjord’s friend?” 

“Yeah...wait, _you’re_ Caleb? The one who used to tutor Fjord? Shit, no way.”

“Ja, small world.”

“Yeah, so come. Or don’t, I don’t care, but I’m leaving,” after Beau shoved everything back into her bag, she waited as Caleb sorted through his pile and joined her, “what are you reading about in all those books?”

“Oh, a little bit of everything, but I am working on a project for a friend of mine,” Beau wove her way between the shelves and out of the library, Caleb following her lead, “what are you writing your paper on?”

“One of my teachers mentioned me to the department head and now I need to write this essay for Empire News. It’s not so bad, I guess.”

“...Empire News?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m pretty sure everyone here knows what it is, but it’s this academic journal kind of thing,” Caleb seemed pretty smart, plus he tutored Fjord for one of his classes, but Beau didn’t know if he kept up with everything at the school.

“Ja, I know what it is. I, uh, I used to be an editor for it,” he seemed pretty stressed now, and Beau wasn’t quite sure what to do, so instead, they just walked in silence the rest of the way to the cafeteria where Fjord was sitting.

“Caleb,” Fjord stood up once they reached the table and extended his hand to Caleb, “long time, no see. How are you?”

“I am fine,” he shook Fjord’s outstretched hand, “how are you?”

“Doing well. What’re you doing with Beau here?”

“Ah, we met at the library.”

Beau sat down in her usual spot at the table, “he was sitting in my corner. I had to sit on the floor.”

“I offered to leave,” Caleb defended himself softly.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you sat in Beau’s chair and made it out alive?” Fjord joked only half-kidding. 

“Wow, you have to be really special then!” Jester practically bounded to the table and jumped into the conversation, “I’m Jester!” 

“Caleb,” he offered weakly as Fjord sat Jester down and told her that it was _that_ Caleb who used to tutor him.

“Well, I guess you’re part of the table now,” Beau patted him on the shoulder and pulled him down into the chair next to her. 

Thank the gods for last-minute class cancellations. 


End file.
